


Meet Your In-Laws

by The_Weeping_Reaper



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Collars, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Dry Orgasm, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weeping_Reaper/pseuds/The_Weeping_Reaper
Summary: Tarek finally meets Azlingua! He's been nervous for a while about this, and the tension finally eases. Early presents for the boys are given, and Mephisto tries out a True Brat Streak while a friend watches.
Relationships: Tarek/Mephistopheles (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Meet Your In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Another step in the relationship! I have had too much fun with this pairing lately, and I wanted some much needed fluff before I wrote really heartwrenching stuff.
> 
> Talia was basically a genderbent Tarek, but all of us in Discord decided to have her be Tarek's older twin! 
> 
> Salia belongs to Lemonsweet!
> 
> As usual, all of my translations are at the bottom!

"Mephisto, I don't think I can do this," Tarek told me, his teal eyes wide. "What if I fuck up? Make a bad impression!?"

"Relax, babe," I told him, rubbing his back. "She'll adore you! Spitfire has been telling her all about you."

Tarek had swallowed, a nervous lump in his throat. He smoothed his hair, checked his outfit for the hundredth time. He took a very deep breath and nodded, shuffling his feet on the stoop. I took the worn brass knocker in hand and gave three loud taps.

"Coming!!" A shout, and shuffling of feet. The door opened, and there was Az. She looked up and me and hugged me, smelling like the food she was making.

"You twig! You have to visit more often!!" She playfully scolded me, tugging on my ear. Her voice was hoarse, scratchy and thin, but I loved hearing her all the same.

"Aazzzz~" I said, sweetly dragging out her nickname. "Not in front of Tarek~" She released me, and looked Tarek over. He shuffled his feet, blushing a little.

"You're Tarek? I've heard a lot about you from my youngest!" Az said, all smiles and warm chuckles. "You're just as handsome as I had envisioned! Come, come! Don't be shy!" She shooed us inside, closing the door behind us.

"Lil' Loch! Your brother is here!" She called out, shuffling away deep inside the house. I could hear Wy yell something, but I couldn't make out what. I started to help Tarek out of his overcoat, his cheeks still flushed.

The home was cozy, small and cramped. It was amazing how we all managed to live here and have enough space for each other. Photos of me and Wyverne were scattered on the walls, some from my dorky teen years and others more recent. The smells of spice and smoke drifted in from the kitchen, and as we took off our shoes Az called us into the kitchen. I followed the hallway, with Tarek close behind. The closer we got to the kitchen, the more I could smell what they were cooking, and the more Tarek seemed to relax. 

The foxes were on the couch when we entered the living room, two balls of fur happily dozing away on top of each other. Tarek had walked over to the fireplace, looking at the pictures on the mantle, an awed look on his face.

"You like them, Tarek?" Wyverne asked, looking over her shoulder at him. She was dressed up, a cute jumper and black leggings with her cute slippers. "Those are the best ones." She dusted her hands, giving us a cheerful smile.

Wyverne walked into the living room, her head up against Tarek's arm. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and started to tell him about each photo, smiling softly at memories.

"This one was when we were back in England. I was graduating from uni," Wyverne explains, smiling fondly at her gown. "Hehe, Mephisto was going through a rainbow hair phase. He wanted to have his hair in every fun color at least once."

"Now that I look back on it, the teal was a bad idea," I said, looking at my old hair and how my blond showed at the roots. "It didn't go great with my skin tone, but I was determined." I had my head on his shoulder, smiling at the fondness.

"This one," Wyverne said, moving onto the next one, "was when he was eighteen. He had been training with the sword by this point." My hair was really bad in this one. I thought an ombre was fucking amazing back then, and I had an awful haircut to match. I had an undercut, but the way the rest of my hair was cut was not flattering.

"Eww my hair is sooo bad!" I tried to cover it up, to flip the frame over so I couldn't catch secondhand embarrassment. Tarek laughed, trying to keep me from flipping the frame over.

"Babe! You look cute!" Tarek tried to keep a straight face, his shoulders shaking. "I do not! I look like trash!" His laughter was contagious, getting both me and Wy laughing with him.

Azlingua brought us mulled wine, spiced with cinnamon and cloves. She chuckled at us as we laughed over the photos of me and Wyverne, and I gratefully took a glass. Tarek took one, taking a small sip. The foxes had lazily stretched, yawning wide and l scratched them behind the ears, little groans coming from them.

"So, tell me. How did you two meet?" Azlingua had started asking, sitting on the couch with Tarek next to her. Willow wrapped herself around his neck, purring happily.

"Well, I work at the local bar," Tarek explained, though I was wandering into another room. "I'm a bartender, and I served Mephisto some drinks. And uh...he tried--"

"Let me guess, he tried a pickup line and failed," Az said, an amused smirk to her lips. Tarek looked at her, stroking Willow's tail, a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes…..how did you know?" He had a voice of confusion, his head tilted to the side. "Has he done it before?"

"I've tried teaching him his native pickup lines," Az told him, taking a sip of the wine. "He's learned them, and very well. Though he's learned so many over the years he gets them mixed up."

"Az!" I shouted from another room, looking up above the archway. "Did you put up the hollyberry!?" I peeked from our den area, confusion knitting my brow.

"I did!" Wy said, raising her hand like a little kid. "I had to get the stepladder." She took a sip of wine, looking at me over the rim of the glass. I came back into the room, ruffling her curls and casually sitting on Tarek's lap.

"I thought it was usually mistletoe," Tarek said, kissing my arm. His arms had wrapped themselves around my waist, hands running themselves over my thighs. Willow licked my ear, making me laugh.

"It usually is," I explained. "But we have a tradition of kissing under hollyberry." I laced my fingers with his, our glasses on the table next to the couch. I took his hands and brought them to my lips, brushing them against his fingers.

Maple saw my lap wide open and took his opportunity. He dashed across the couch, hopping over Az to land on my lap. He sniffed our joined hands, gave a slightly offended sneeze, and curled up into a ball. I chuckled at him, giving his tail some strokes. He could be jealous at the best of times, usually because my attention had never been divided before. Wyverne had gone back into the kitchen, checking to make sure things were coming along smoothly.

"Would you like to see some pictures of Meph from when he was small?" Az asked, opening a drawer and pulling out an old leather album. The edges were cracked, worn smooth where it had been held for years. Tarek eagerly agreed, and I shifted so my feet were on the couch, careful not to disturb Maple.

She opened the book and started to leaf through it with him, telling him each memory. Her eyes shone, remembering how much of a little shit I was. I smirked at the memories, absently stroking Maple.

"This was when he had just turned 15. He was taking care of Maple, bandaging the paw that got trapped." The picture showed me, my hair a shade of red at this point, held back with a headband so I could concentrate. Wy had done my makeup that day, the wing of eyeliner making my blues pop. My scar was still fresh, a layer of gauze on my left cheek all taped down. I was in a tank top and an ugly pair of comfortable boxers, with Maple held close to me.

"Meph looked very good in pictures when you caught him off guard," Az said, smiling fondly.

"I remember that picture," I chimed in. "Shortly after that was taken, I finished up and Maple was _not_ pleased. It was to be expected though, he still didn't quite trust me." I scratched Maple, and he rolled off my lap and onto the floor with a thump. I chuckled when he shook himself and scampered off to play with Willow.

Wyverne had poured herself another glass and walked over, fixing something on the wall. Az had gotten up, leaving the album with us when Wy had gotten an idea. She pulled us up and walked us upstairs. Tarek was curious, but I knew where this was going. I groaned a little and she laughed. 

"What are we doing?" Tarek asked, an amused smirk on his face. Wyverne just put a finger to her lips, a wink accompanied by a smile. "Oh, I see. Keeping me in the dark."

She laughed, almost her signature cackle. We rounded the corner, and on the far wall was the collage. I had my long blond hair, though when I was twenty one I had it as a simple long bob, though maybe it had been longer than that. I had been dressed in a fine suit, a three piece with a deep ruby shirt. The largest picture showed my silver tie slightly loosened, my jacket slung over my shoulder, my icy eyes piercing the camera with a smoulder only seen in advertising.

I could hear Tarek's breath catch, and I looked behind me. His blush returned, though it was much deeper than before. His hand was over his mouth, his eyes wide. Other pictures had me looking somewhere other than the camera, slightly bored, sometimes with a soft, unintentional pout.

I led him down the hall, and I could see the beginnings of lust starting to smoke his eyes. I stood behind him while he glanced at the pictures, his eyes drinking me in. My arms were draped around his shoulders, hands connecting over his heart.

"You never told me you wore a suit, babe," Tarek said, low and husky. I smirked, nuzzling his neck affectionately. "You need to model for me sometime."

"Ha, and never leave your arms again?" I teased, kissing his cheek. "As much as I would like that, _you_ still need to work~"

His eyes focused on one picture in particular. I had been asked to sit on a prop, hair falling in my face. I had been asked to roll my sleeves to my elbows, and been instructed to lean myself on my knees, with my fingers loosely intertwined. My shirt was slightly unbuttoned, my tie loosened considerably, and I had been glancing at the camera through my lashes. The beginnings of my tribal tattoo was visible on my arm, snaking up under my sleeve. My scar had healed over, starting to become barely noticeable on my face.

"Hehe, I like that one too," Wyverne said, a smile to her face. "This was all done eleven years ago, as something fun. This disaster had a grand time." She giggled, and patted their shoulders.

"You need to model for me, no buts," Tarek told me, stealing a kiss. How could I say no to that. "Sure, babe. But uh…. _someone's_ happy to see me~" I playfully ran my fingers along the soft outline of his cock, a little nuzzle against his nose.

"Haha, I think Az is calling us for dinner!" Wyverne said, smirking at us. "Lovebirds~" She went back downstairs, and I followed, holding Tarek's hand, both of us having blushes.

\---

Dinner was warm and flavorful. We sat around the table, Tarek sitting across from me. We lightly chatted, the two of us playing footsie as a joke. Everything was delicious, and the white wine was amazing. I've never seen Tarek so light, and it made my chest tighten and warmth spread through me.

"Hey, Az," Wyverne piped up, shifting the topic of conversation. "Do we have any of Mephi's old suits?" Tarek started a light blush.

"We should, in his room," Az replied, taking a forkful of food. "They should be in his closet. Why do you want to know?"

"No specific reason," she said, as innocent as could be. She shot me a wink, and I playfully stuck my tongue out.

"Stop teasing your brother, it seems he gets teased enough," Azlingua had gently scolded her, and she playfully pouted. I chuckled, my foot running up Tarek's leg.

"Aw, how'd you guess?" I asked, probably with more playful sass than I meant to. I could feel Tarek's foot reach my inner thigh, and I cleared my throat.

"Don't sass me, hun." Az had gently scolded, all playful behind her eyes. "I know what you get up to. You haven't changed." I blushed a little, and Wyverne smirked, hiding a giggle. Tarek tried to not laugh at me, his shoulders shaking.

\---

When dinner was done, and the plates cleared, Tarek and I did dishes. We chatted and joked, and Wyverne helped put the dishes away when they were dry. Wyverne laughed at something funny I had said, and after a teasing remark she had made I flicked bubbles off the tips of my fingers at her. She laughed, wiping the bubbles from her face, while Tarek had playfully let the towel he was using whip my ass. I had yelped, laughing too hard, leaning against Tarek as I tried to stop laughing.

"I think tonight went well," Wyverne said, when the last of her giggles down. "Az really likes you. She's tough, but sweet and caring."

"And you had yourself up in knots over this," I teased, kissing the tip of Tarek's nose. "I told you she'd like you."

"She really adores you. If she could, she'd adopt you," Wy said, giving him a hug before disappearing into the den to help Az.

"Does...Does she really think so?" Tarek asked when Verne had left. The worry had come back into his eyes. "I'm not quite sure."

"Oh please! If she wanted to embarrass me with the baby album, she wants you around," I told him, arms loosely around his neck and my nose just brushing his. "What would ever make you think that she didn't want you around?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm still nervous," Tarek said, softly chuckling. He touched my chest, rubbing it with his thumbs before snaking his arms around my waist. I snuck in a kiss or two, soft and reassuring and warm.

I could feel him hum a little against my lips, and when I pulled away he rested his forehead against mine, his breathing slowing and heart settling. I smiled softly, and gave him one more kiss before taking his hand and leading him into the den. The foxes were weaving between us, eager for a chance to use our laps as pillows.

I stopped in the archway, a smile to my face. Wy was getting the fire going, and Az getting various homemade wool blankets out to sit with around the fire. I leaned against Tarek, the foxes chittering at our feet, willing us to move so they could cuddle with us. Tarek must've glanced up and saw the hollyberry, because he had curled his fingers under my chin, turning me to face him. A smooth roll of his lip between his teeth, and he gave me the softest kiss I ever felt from him. I touched his cheek, an arm around his waist, slightly deepening the kiss before pulling away. I blushed slightly, surprised at myself for getting caught off guard.

"Hehe, our first hollyberry kiss!" Wy teased, snapping her fingers to light the fire when the logs were in place. "I was wondering who was going to do it first." She stood up, brushing any dust from her legs and jumper.

"Tarek beat me to it," I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck on reflex. I picked up Maple, who had been on his hind legs with his front paws against my legs, chittering and practically crying to be picked up. I nuzzled noses with him, and went in front of the fire.

Tarek chuckled, amused at how much Maple resembled me. He watched me, smothering Maple in kisses, when Az appeared beside him. Like Wy, she only came to a certain height on him, and she patted his back. Tarek looked down at her, a look of soft surprise.

"You seem most at ease around Meph," she observed, looking at him, crinkling her honey-amber eyes. "Don't worry about overstepping a boundary here. I would let you know if I disliked you." She was warm and all smiles, giving him a clap on the shoulder before shuffling off to help me with the blanket nest.

It was like a weight lifted off his shoulders, then. He looked more relaxed, more sure of himself. He picked up Willow, holding her like a child, burying his fingers in silver fur as he walked over to me, Willow eagerly nuzzling his beard and licking his ear. He sat down beside Wyverne, who had her legs curled under her with a blanket over her legs. I sat down next to Tarek, covering my lap and letting Maple make himself comfortable.

Tarek gave Maple some attention, trying to at least get on his good side a little. Wy had smiled, and Az brought some hot chocolate over, still hot and warm. She sat down, completing the small circle, setting down a tray of cookies Wy had made earlier in the day. Tarek and I took grateful sips from our mugs, the cinnamon playing wonderfully with the slightly bitter chocolate, the cream she used making it rich and smooth.

"So, Tarek. Anything you want to share?" Wy had a cookie, nibbling as she watched him with curiosity in her eyes. "You can totally call out strigoi, we have been!"

"Haha! Well," Tarek started, "There's quite a bit. Where to begin is the question." He took another sip of the cocoa, reaching for a cookie.

"I guess I'd recall the one time we video chatted," Tarek told her, a look of thought on his face as he tried to remember our conversation. "I remember he had just come out of the shower. He still had a towel on his head, and we were both relaxing on the bed." Wy had this eager look in her eye, leaning forward to catch every word. She hadn't been in the room for this particular conversation between us.

"I don't remember the conversation exactly, but I do know at some point he tried a pickup line," he said fondly, a smile spreading on his face. I, however, started blushing, remembering the conversation he was talking about. "He had this really sexy look on his face, but I could tell he was trying to not laugh."

"Sure sounds like Long Legs," Wy said, about to go for another cookie.

"The best part was when he tried to actively flirt with me into some mutual--" I stopped him while he was ahead, a huge blush on my face. Wyverne tried to hold back a giggle, and Azlingua shook her head.

"Tarek! Don't out me like that!" I had whined, just a tad, my forehead on his shoulder, trying to hide my blush. Tarek gave me an amused look, his eyebrow cocked in a question that I wasn't ready to answer, which only made me blush harder.

"Haha! How big of a brat is he!?" Wy was smirking, eyes full of laughter and mirth. She only knew from the day after our rowdy sessions, and at one point actually lightly scolded me because of it.

"Oh, I'd say he's pretty bratty," Tarek said, letting his lips brush my wrist. "I have to come up with new ways of...uh…. _correcting_ the brattiness." I gave him a look, my blush up to the tips of my ears.

"It seems you have a streak," Azlingua playfully scolded. "I trust you can make him behave." Wy nearly spat out her cocoa, looking from Az to Tarek. I had the same expression, though my jaw had dropped to the floor.

 _Did she **seriously** just say Tarek had the **go ahead** to **punish** me!?_ I looked at Wy, my eyes wide, head tilted to the side, my lips pressed into a thin line. She tried to act all innocent, giving me doe eyes and a cute pout before quickly finishing her cocoa.

I didn't realize Tarek had an arm around me till I felt his hand lightly stroke my side, Willow and Maple having placed themselves in front of the warm fire. He kissed my cheek, all softness and warmth, but I knew there was something more there, the way his hand on my side slightly gripped giving it away.

"Oh! Would you look at the time! You should go home before the snow gets worse!" Az told us, as we helped her clear things up. Tarek helped her with the few dishes, and I helped Wy with putting the blanket nest away.

Wy escorted us to the door, and I helped Tarek with his overcoat before slipping on mine. Wy gave us each a hug, slipping small presents in our jacket pockets. We hugged Az next, and she wished us a happy holiday as we left.

\----

We got home safe, Tarek closing the door and myself texting Wyverne we came home alright. All she sent back was a smirking emoji, and to be honest, it gave me a hint as to what she put in our pockets. We took off our shoes, and our coats, and I grabbed the small wrapped packages from our pockets and brought them into the living room.

I sat down in the beanbag chair, and Tarek sat on my lap, our cheeks a sweet rosy color. I handed him his gift, Wy having found wrapping paper decorated with peacock feather foil embellishments. Tarek carefully unwrapped it, his eyes lighting up, a delighted hum from his chest. He smirked, his pierced brow raised as he looked at me.

I had unwrapped mine, the wrapping paper decorated with foxes playing in the snow. I had been given a pair of handcuffs, a deep teal fuzz decorating it. Along with it was a teal colored leash and a brand new collar for me. Her note only said ' _for when you're a good boy_.'

"What did you get?" I asked, looking up at him. I set my gifts down beside the chair, and lazily wrapped my arms around his waist.

Spitfire had gotten him a brand new set of cock rings for me, various colors of my eyes. Along with it was a new gag to add to his collection, and a lovely new blindfold, smooth and silky and very reactive to his line of magic. His note from her simply read, ' _for when he's been bad_.'

"Oh, look at that! She always thinks of us," I said, a smirk to my lips. I looked up at him, gently nuzzling his side as he placed his items beside mine.

"Hmm, what to use first tonight~?" He mused, fingers playing with my hair. I blushed a little, laying a kiss on his side. He took the collar, placing it around my neck. It was a snug fit, something I'm sure he told Lil Spitfire.

I rolled my lip between my teeth, a knot gathering at the base of my spine. Tarek grabbed the new leash, securing it, a lovely hum of delight coming from his lips. It was much shorter than the one he liked to use, meaning I'd have to follow him so very close. He pulled me closer, and I let out a soft gasp, my hands on his thighs.

"Mmmm, so delicious already and I haven't even started, my pet," he smirked, teal smoked out by lust. "I can't wait to _unwrap_ you, baby boy." He kissed me, softly at first, but the kisses slowly deepened, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair.

I moaned, whimpering softly against him, a hand on his wrist. I blushed, groaning when he palmed me through my pants, feeling myself getting hard. My senses were lost in him, each kiss robbing me of my will to breathe. This time, he didn't keep me in the beanbag chair, instead pulling me onto all fours immediately. I complied, all too eager to please.

Tarek had me crawl into the shared bedroom, having me kneel in the middle of the room. I bit my lip, all too eager for his next instruction. Tarek placed a finger to my lips, a hunger in his eyes my silent command to stay and be good. I couldn't guarantee it, I wanted to try being a very bad boy tonight. He left the room, and when I was sure he was gone, I got up and snuck to the bedside table that was mine.

I had a secret present from a friend of mine. We had a long distance friendship, and when I told her I was dating Tarek, she had immediately sent out this package. The tag had simply said ' _Have fun with Tarek! -S_.'

Being extremely careful to not let Tarek know, I unwrapped the present. Out fell luscious red ribbon, the color of crimson. Peeking over my shoulder, I quickly shed my clothes, being careful to not make too much noise. I had to tie myself up fast, Tarek could be back any minute.

Leaving my wrists free, I crawled onto the bed and started to wrap. Being careful, I wrapped the wide length of ribbon around my hips, being careful to hide my hardening cock. The ribbon snaked its way up my skin, the softness brushing every inch. I wrapped the ribbon around my chest, making sure it wasn't too tight as it brushed sensitive nipples. I finished the bow around my neck, taking off the collar and leash and stashing it under the pillows. A few quick adjustments, and my entire torso was now red, with a few spots of skin showing through.

Just as I was about to get comfortable, I heard Tarek. He cleared his throat, his pierced eyebrow raised, his face totally not enthused. I gave him my best innocent face, a hand on the headboard and a finger to the side of my lip. His gaze leveled with mine, and I swallowed hard. Tarek's eyes were very smoked out, but the way he leveled them with me made me realize how disappointed he was in me. I gave a cute pout, trying to up my cuteness charm.

"Didn't I say to _stay_ and _be good_ , Mephistopheles?" His voice was low, a growl undermining it. "Yet here you are, clothes off without permission, on the bed _without permission_ , your collar _off without permission_."

My heart raced with each thing I did without permission. I swallowed thickly, a hazy lust glazing my eyes. Tarek walked over to the bed, the toys from Wyverne in his hand. He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, showing me his muscles, how they flexed with his movement and breathing.

"I….I thought I'd surprise you," I said softly, blushing hard. "Daddy needs to be surprised too."

"Mmm." He hummed boredly, taking off his shirt completely. "You were very bad tonight." He ran a hand up my leg, stopping just short of my upper thigh. I bit back a small whimper, and he just tsked at me.

"I _should_ unwrap you," he muttered, a hand running through my hair. "But I don't know if you _deserve_ it." He gently pulled, just hard enough to make me hiss.

"Daddy, please~" I pleaded, softly pouting. "I wrapped myself for you~" I rolled my lip between my teeth, the ribbon gently shifting.

Tarek slowly pulled, the bow gently unraveling at my throat. I watched, breath catching as he took his time. The ribbon fell away, brushing my nipples and exposing my skin to him. I tried my best to lay still, to quiet the gasps and moans from my throat, my chest. I heard him hum approval, and he got on top of me.

"An eager little slut, hm?" He had my legs spread, my cock against my skin, jumping at his touch, my head flushed.

"Yes, I am an eager slut," I whispered, Tarek easily finding my new collar and leash. He replaced it, the inky black wonderful against my cream skin. "I just wanted to see you so wound up."

Tarek chuckled, giving a small tug, making me gasp. He took the handcuffs, and tugged on my leash so I would sit up. He pulled my hands behind my back, cuffing them. The softness of the fuzz was gorgeous against my skin, and the kisses along my neck were divine. He smirked at how I trembled, how I squirmed and tried to press my back against him.

"Not yet, my love," Tarek growled into my ear. With my hands the way they were, I could feel his partial hardness, and I quietly whined.

I heard his laptop open, and a few clicks later I heard Salia's ringtone. There was an answering click on the other end, and up popped Salia's image. Her hair was a mess of curls and waves, a comfortable lace teddy set in a deep green to match her lover's eyes. She giggled when she saw Tarek, waving at him.

"What's new with you, stud?" She scooted closer to the desk, her hands folded under her chin. "Having fun tonight?"

"Hmmmm, of sorts," I heard him reply, and he stepped out of the way. I heard her gasp, drinking in my pose.

"Mephisto! Were you a bad boy again~?" She crooned at me, a smirk on her face that resembled Tarek's. "You know you're not supposed to get in trouble!"

"Oh, now where's the fun in that?" I gave her my best smirk, head tossed over my shoulder. "I'm just a punishment slut, you know this!" I added in some sass, knowing that Salia wouldn't scold me for it. "What's a life with Daddy Tarek if I can't provoke him at least once?"

Salia shook her head, probably silently berating me. Tarek gave me his unamused look again, and I swallowed. I could hear Salia giggling like mad, and I stuck my tongue out at him. She gasped softly, and Tarek pulled on my leash.

"If you're going to be bratty, I'll just have to edge you," he growled, lips so close to mine I could feel each syllable. "I dare you, Daddy," I teased, a sass to my overall demeanor.

"Mephi! You're being so bad tonight~" Salia let her teeth catch her lower lip, her gaze starting to smoke out. "I guess your stud will just have to edge you." She turned her eye to Tarek, whose gaze was entirely on me, his eyes holding a power I had never seen before.

"Excuse me?" Tarek got on top of me, his left hand against the headboard, his other on my chest. He was so sexy when he got like this, all commanding and quiet. "I don't think I heard you properly, brat."

"I. Dare. You. Daddy," I said, getting as close to his lips as I was allowed. He pushed me back so I was against the headboard, resting at an angle.

He unbuckled his pants, undoing them and dropping them around his knees. He took out his cock, giving himself a few more strokes. Salia cooed, her eyes hooded and heavy now. She watched Tarek slip himself down my throat, groaning as he felt almost every inch. I had been looking down, watching as he buried himself to the hilt. I could hear Salia let out a soft gasp, watching as Tarek started to buck his hips.

I could hear him growl, his soft pants and low moans. He gently had a handful of my hair, softly cursing at how good my throat felt. He pulled himself away, watching as I begged with my eyes. Salia hummed with delight, giggling when my eyes seemed to cross. Tarek slipped himself back down my throat, ordering me to suck his cock while Salia shifted in her chair, a soft little turned on hum coming from her.

I suckled on his cock, my tongue eagerly trying to taste every inch. I had little hums and gasps trying to escape around his cock, and Tarek was all too eager to hear me keep making them. He pulled himself away, slowly stroking, a warm flush across my cheeks and my own saliva decorating my chin.

"I don't know, Tarek. Does he deserve to taste your come after he's been so bad?" She was giving him ideas. Tarek did not need anymore ideas. "I personally think he should have his face painted with it. It would be fun trying to see him catch it in his mouth~"

"That's not a bad-- _ah!!_ \--idea," Tarek groaned, gasping when he ran his thumb through his slit. His face was showing signs of his ecstasy, working himself to orgasm. I still had my lips parted when he eagerly fucked his hand, and my eyes partially closed in anticipation. She always had the best ideas.

With a soft moan, he came. His come painted my face, little white streaks against my cream skin, some getting in my bangs. That would be a bitch later. I could taste the come on my tongue, and when he spent his last I swallowed what was on my tongue before licking my painted lips.

Tarek got up, chuckling when I tried to sit up. My cock was aching, precome leaking into a small puddle on my stomach. He surveyed his options, and made a small decision for now. He took the new blindfold and lovingly fastened it over my eyes. The material was on the more sheer side, I could still see silhouettes. With a quiet word, the world fell away, my vision plunged into darkness. Salia cooed approval when she saw my breath hitch, and I could hear her lace rustling. Tarek repositioned me, the handcuffs around one of the headboard posts, my wrists crossed and legs spread.

Rustling on the bed, followed by a silent question and Salia's delighted giggle as she chose…...whatever the fuck Tarek showed her. I felt something around my cock, gasping softly when it finally settled at my base. I took a deep, shaky breath, trying to make myself relax when I heard the bottle of lube. I heard him slick his fingers, heard him chuckle as my cock happily twitched.

"You were a very bad boy," he began, close to my ear. "Wrapping yourself while you were told to stay." A finger teased my entrance, making me whimper. I could hear Salia, quiet as she played with herself.

Tarek slipped two fingers inside me without warning. I gasped softly, back arching as his fingers prepared me for his cock. His magic started to work, making my entrance slicker as he added a third finger. I felt my breath catch when he teased my prostate, his fingers prodding as he moved them in and out.

Salia had started to tease herself. I could hear her little moans, her fabric rustling. I heard how slick she was, letting her fingers work themselves over her folds. I heard her praise me through a haze of lust, how I was such a good boy for obeying Tarek so far, how much she wished she could help him punish me.

I arched my back, having come to a fruitless orgasm. Tarek chuckled, kissing my neck, glancing at Salia, taking his hand away. I whined at the empty feeling, and he laughed against my skin, his mouth working my nipples. I moaned softly, his hand stroking me. His soft ministrations worked me up again, and I heard Salia, another idea coming from her.

"Mephisto, you bad boy," she said in her singsong tone, the one she used when giving orders while getting off. "Can you count your orgasms for me? I know they mean nothing, but you'd be so good~"

"I-!! Y-Yes, Salia!" I heard her tsk me, a little croon to her voice as she stopped her ministrations for the moment. I had turned my head to the side, breathing a little hard.

"No, Mephisto, baby boy," she told me, shifting. "You call me Mistress Salia, or you don't play anymore." I swallowed hard, my lip rolled between my teeth.

"Y..Y-Yes, Mistress Salia!" I was starting to lose myself, Tarek's hand stroking my cock slow and steady.

"Count for me, little slut~" Tarek growled, close to my ear. "Let her hear how lovely you sound in Romanian." He kissed my neck, making me arch into him. I moaned softly, the feeling of his lips almost too much.

He stroked me, fingers running along my length, nails running my length, catching the vein on the underside. I gasped softly, struggling against my cuffs. Tarek chuckled, watching me struggle, the softness of his strokes making me whine and buck my hips. Soon, he gave me a firm stroke or two, and I had another fruitless orgasm.

"Unu!!" I said, struggling on the cuffs and arching my back. He pulled his hand away, letting my cock twitch and precome flow freely, collecting on the sheets in small puddles.

I heard Salia gasp softly, my rich caramels twisting her insides into knots. She had never heard this before, and I could somehow tell Tarek was enjoying it. He stroked me again, light touches and soft grips and teasing strokes through my weeping slit. He knew what worked best, and soon I had another wave of euphoria crash through me.

"D-Două!!" I moaned, my cock twitching again. I could feel the orgasm course through me, my body responding wonderfully.

I heard Salia's movements slowly stop, could feel her heated gaze on me. I hadn't gotten very far with my numbers, but I knew she was liking it. I couldn't hear the little conversation they had, my breath loud in my ears, my heartbeat pounding. Tarek had bent over, his breath tickling my cock. He gave light kitten licks, soft and soothing and teasing.

" _Trei!_ " I desperately wanted my hands in his hair, to hold him there, to feel him around my cock. My legs spread wide, hoping he would give and fill me.

I couldn't hear Salia anymore, just her coos as she watched me have orgasm after orgasm. She giggled in delight while I whimpered for release. I didn't get it.

"Patru!" It was a choked sob, my cock starting to run dry. I bucked my hips into the air, desperate for release. Tarek gave me a few light strokes, and I reached my orgasm so soon after the first.

" _Cinci! Şase! ŞAPTE!!_ " The next three came easily, barely thirty seconds apart. Tears of overstimulation stung my eyes, and Salia's praise rang in my ears.

"Oh, naughty boy," she teased, slowly picking up the pieces of her own orgasm. "You're doing so well~" I heard her gasp, a little keen of pleasure from her.

"One more, slut," Tarek whispered against my lips, his finger running down my length. "That's all I want. One more and you can come." I whined, taking deep breaths as my thighs quivered. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, kissing me with heated passion. I returned the kiss, struggling against the cuffs.

" _ **Opt!**_ " The word for eight was almost lost in Tarek, my body arching against him. I sounded desperate and needy, his title for the night falling from my lips like a prayer.

Tarek chuckled, praising me with kisses down my body. He took away the cock ring, but kept my blindfold on, letting me come down slowly. The handcuffs were undone, and he slowly massaged the tender skin there. I slowly allowed myself to relax, to allow him to rest my head in his lap and let myself me petted.

"Salia, how did you like the Romanian?" He looked over at Salia, who had a gorgeous flush to her face. Her lip was caught between her teeth, her eyes smoked out in lust. He chuckled, knowing the feeling, even though Salia never spoke.

"I'm guessing you never heard it before. I've been having him speak it during sex since….," and here he paused, thinking back, "We started dating again."

"You liar," I finally spoke up, voice just a touch hoarse. "You've been having me speak it since the third time we had sex." I held his hand, needing something else to ground me besides his still clothed thighs I was resting against.

"Salia, I can call you Mistress in Romanian if you want!" That seemed to snap her out of her reverie, and I heard her shift in her chair.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Mephisto!" I heard her tell me, a sweet purr to her voice. "How do you pronounce it?"

"O, minunată amantă a mea!" I said, a playful smirk on my face. I could feel Tarek's gaze as he watched me, and I chuckled, turning my covered gaze to face him.

"What did he say, Tarek?" Salia asked, a curious lilt to her voice. He sighed, running his finger over my lips before answering.

"He called you 'my wonderful mistress.' Baby boy wants to butter up before he can't anymore, right?" I felt his fingertip trace the seam of my lips, and I parted them, letting his finger slip inside.

I suckled on his finger, letting out soft wanton moans as my tongue swirled around it. My one hand still held his, the other grasping the sheets on the other side of his thigh. I heard him softly growl, knowing there was a lust there that I couldn't see, and maybe didn't want to. He gently took his finger away, cradling my cheek in his hand.

"Aww, look at you two~" Salia had giggled, and I heard her adjust her position. "Such adorable lovebirds. It seems like you've been dating for a while."

"We….had to go long distance for a while," Tarek told her, a soft whisper in the room. "He left to follow his sister and….we kept in touch. Goofy pictures and funny videos and…still having fun." He cleared his throat, and I could picture a small blush on his face.

"That's sweet," she said, a softness there that I recognised. "I bet it was really hard on you guys, being away from each other's touch for so long."

"Mmm, it was." I felt him lean over me, brushing his lips against mine, and the hand holding his went to tangle itself in his hair. It held all his softness, all his warmth, all his hunger for me. I knew then that he was ready for another round.

He got up, and I heard the shuffling of fabric and the soft clink of his belt when it hit the floor. I sat up, gathering my hair to one side. It revealed my crescent moon tattoo, placed right behind my ear, done in a darkened teal over a peacock feather. I had gotten it when I turned 32, a present for myself since Tarek had told me that he had been considering getting my babies on his back.

His footfalls were silent, almost invisible on the plush carpet. I tried to follow him, but a disapproving tone from Salia made me stop. I didn't feel him get back on the bed, so his hands were a surprise to me. I gasped when I felt the clamps on my nipples, his soft kisses distracting me when the soft fuzz of Verne's cuffs were placed on my wrists.

"Why don't you be a good boy and show Salia how much you love my cock, hm?" The dominance in his voice was _such_ a turn on, I couldn't refuse.

He wrapped an arm around me, holding me close to his torso. I could feel everything, how he breathed and flexed and shifted. I felt every word he said, a deep rumble felt through my back as he kissed my neck. I felt his head line up with my entrance, the lube spell kicking back in. He groaned when he entered me, and I let out a soft gasp, every inch of me feeling like I was alight with a flame.

My hands clutched his arms, and when he was finally seated inside me, I let out a soft whimper. I could feel his kisses turning heated, open mouthed kisses leaving marks down my neck and shoulder. He pulled his hips away, till his head was just inside, and slammed them back into me. I cried out, my head thrown back against his shoulder as each thrust became harder and deeper, as deep as he could go.

" _La dracu!!_ Te simti atat de bine!!" I growled, a sound he never heard from me. I panted, moaning with such absolute lust, my hand on his cheek, fingers gently curled against his beard.

Salia watched everything, and I could hear her ministrations again. I knew she was fucking her fingers by the soft creaks of her chair and her little moans for her lover. I, however, was too wrapped up in Tarek to care. His pace was faster, his hand over my abdomen, gently pressing so he could feel himself inside me. His other hand was lovingly holding my leash, tugging every so often to get me to moan the way he liked.

"You like this? Being fucked by my cock in front of our friend?" He whispered against my ear, nipping at the shell. "I'm sure you'd _love_ to be full of _my come_ again, wouldn't you?"

"Da, iubirea mea!" I whimpered softly, close to his lips. A particular thrust had me seeing stars, and without meaning to, I uttered a low growl, almost primal in nature, and let slip one word. He had been trying to get me to say it for months now, ever since I let it partially slip one night when I first got back.

" _Tătic~_ " I whispered it against his lips, his pace faltering momentarily at the word. I kissed him, moaning softly against him, my nose nestled against his.

"Again." His hand slipped down my torso, his hand finding my aching cock and gently stroking. "Let Salia hear you, my slut. I want her to know how much of a _daddy's boy_ you've become."

"Tătic! Am fost un baiat foarte bun!" I cried out, his cock twitching inside me. My head was thrown back onto his shoulder, the soft catch of my breath in my throat as he gave a particularly hard thrust.

"Come for me, little one," Tarek growled, his hand still slowly stroking me. "Let Salia see how much of a good boy you are for me."

" _Tătic **T-Tarek!!**_ " The harsh knot at the base of my spine came undone, and my cock twitched and jumped in his soft grip. I came on his hand, my come a lovely contrast to his tan skin. Some had painted my stomach, the rest having painted my lovely thighs.

I could hear Salia come undone too, the way she moved in the chair, her breath catching in her throat, her high-pitched keen for her lover. She worked herself through her orgasm, coming down slowly, her keens riling Tarek. His thrusts became more erratic, and he buried his face in my neck, coming inside me.

He worked himself through his orgasm, running openmouthed kisses along my neck, reaching my ear. Tarek gently tugged on my earlobe with his teeth, a pleased growl coming from his chest. He ran a light touch along my length, making me shiver. My hand found the back of his neck, and I could feel him pressing a little harder on my belly, to feel how his cock moved and how full I was from one orgasm.

"Be a good boy, Mephisto. Take all of his come," Salia whispered, fully relaxing into her chair. "I want to see how full you are after he comes in you."

Tarek tugged on the clamps, and I keened. He had me get on all fours, my forearms holding most of my weight. He continued to thrust into me, the new position allowing him to hit my prostate. I moaned, loudly, my fingers getting lost in the sheets. I felt him comb my hair, his thrusts only getting faster. Slowly he gathered it, and gave a gentle tug. It made me keen, my cock throbbing with how turned on it made me.

He tugged a little harder, stroking me. I could feel how slick I was, how he teased the slit and spread not only my come, but more precome. I was so fargone, lost in him that another firm tug made me come again, painting the sheets. He growled against me, his lips on my shoulderblade, and he came in me again. The way he twitched inside me made my eyes cross, made me bury my face in the sheets.

He tugged my hair, making me lift my head, my moans for all to hear. He worked himself through this orgasm, about to go through a third one, his lips on the tattoo of him. I cried out his name, his title.

"Mmm, who's a good slut for me?" He kissed the tattoo, kissed a line to my cheek, to my lips. Only when he pulled away did I answer him, forming a coherent sentence.

"Mmm! I…..I!! _**Oh Gods!!!**_ I'm a good slut!!!" It took some time, but with enough blubbering I got it out. He kissed me again, getting close.

My knot had barely started to make itself before I came a third time, cursing under my breath. My thighs started to shake, my breath hitching in my throat, and the tug from the clamps as his third round of seed spilled into me was too much. I weakly came for the fourth time since he started filling me, I was sure I was running dry.

He pulled out, giving my back sweet kisses, reaching for the plug to keep it all inside of me. Once it was in place, he maneuvered me so I rested on my back, the swell of come a lovely sight. He disappeared, then came back to get me, and placed me in the bath, bringing the laptop in so he could chat with Salia.

"You two are really close," she said, having wrapped a silk robe around herself and gotten a drink. "He didn't need to say anything, you just stopped."

"We don't need to most of the time. I can read him well enough when he's on his last." Everything had come off, and my baby blues were still adjusting to the light. I was curled up against Tarek, quietly listening to him breathe, letting it ground me.

"It was a nice sight, seeing him full of your come." She took a sip of her drink, watching me as I slowly came back to the real world.

"It always is, and this is a moment I really enjoy." He kissed my crown, massaging his soap into my skin. I let out a tiny little groan, burying my face in him, loving his gentle touch and the fragrance of mint. We heard the faint sound of a door being unlocked, opened, then shut and relocked. Muriel's voice was soft, but it carried Salia's name quite well.

"Oh! Muri's home! I gotta go guys! We'll chat later!" She blew us a soft kiss, and disconnected the call on her end.

I closed the laptop, my fingers trailing before falling, brushing cool tile. I just wanted to stay like this forever, as Tarek gently rinsed the soap from my skin. A quiet kiss to my temple, and I finally met his eyes, soft and warm and soothing.

"Tarek, when are going to introduce me to Talia?" Really? You want to ask if you're a good boy and you ask about his sister??

"Soon, baby blue. She's been busy with work and she needs to find time to call me." He kissed my forehead, soft and soothing and lingering. I closed my eyes, opening them when he rested his forehead against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning fully into him. Moments like this made me never want to leave him, made me want to be eternally wrapped in his arms and held.

I didn't realize he had grabbed shampoo to wash my hair until his fingers had been massaging my scalp, the scent of my usual seaside shampoo mingling with his mint. My eyes rolled back into my head, a soft groan leaving my lips as I relaxed further, letting him pamper me. He carefully rinsed my hair, the gold slipping through his fingers quite easily. I groaned again, and he just chuckled, knowing I was still sex drunk.

We got out and dried off, and we made our way to the bed, toys cleaned and put away. I crawled in beside him, sidling up to him. My head was on his chest, a finger tracing gentle circles. An arm was around my shoulders, a hand stroking my arm, a thumb caressing my shoulder. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, and Tarek turned the lamp off, kissing my crown before drifting off himself.

\---

It was a bright Sunday morning. Sunshine warmed my back, and birds sang just outside our window. I groaned, pulling the blanket over my head, relishing a few more minutes in bed. Tarek had come in, dressed in his peacock robe, and stroked my back, urging me to get up. I peeked out from under the covers, yawning and rubbing bleary eyes.

"Talia is on video chat, babe." Finally, I would get to meet his older twin. "She's dying to see my baby boy." He kissed my forehead, and when he was sure I was getting up, he left the room.

I pulled on a deep blue bathrobe, tying it snug around my waist and freeing my hair, running fingers through it to at least make my bedhead somewhat presentable. I walked into the kitchen, stifling another yawn when Tarek handed me a cup of coffee.

Talia had just come back in frame, fresh faced after washing off her makeup. She looked very similar to Tarek, the older twin sharing his pierced eyebrow and teal eyes, though hers were a deeper shade of the color.

"Bună seara, dragă," I muttered, still half asleep as I sat in front of the laptop. I took a sip of coffee and she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk.

"Good morning to you," she said, a soft lilt to her voice. "You must be Mephistopheles. Lil 'Are has told me so much about you~" I blushed, clearing my throat.

"I hope he let me have some secrets," I chuckled softly, crossing my legs under the table. "I would hate to disappoint." I was leaning on the table, my hand resting against the back of my neck as Tarek came around.

"I did, I promise," he told me, kissing my crown. He motioned for me to get up and I did, immediately sitting on his lap when he was comfortable.

"So, you two met while he was working?" She had her head tilted to the side, the teal bright with curiosity. "I bet that was neat."

"Look, to be fair, he was a disaster trying to flirt with me," Tarek told her, a smile on his lips and trying not to laugh.

"Well, _sorry_ for knowing every known pickup line in all my languages," I playfully scolded, playfully smacking his thigh through the thin material. He just chuckled, nuzzling my shoulder.

"Aww! Someone's a little love drunk~" She had a playful smile on her full lips, running a comb through her thick locks of ink.

"Oh, stop, I'm not that great," I playfully rolled my eyes, taking another sip of coffee. "It's just my charm that pulled him in~"

"Yeah, _**so not**_ because the sex is amazing," Tarek said, a litle of sarcasm to his voice, rolling his eyes.

"Haha!" She laughed, her laugh similar to Tarek's. "I hear you have foxes, Mephisto?"

"I do! My baby girl Willow, and my baby boy Maple," I told her. "I actually rescued them from a poacher's trap when they were little ones. I had rehabbed them, fully intent on releasing them when they were old enough. They stuck by me, unfortunately, and became pets of a sort."

"Oh, how sad!" She had the same look in her eye when Tarek was first told, her hand over her mouth.

"Willow adores Tarek," I told her, a hand over Tarek's. "She's become Tarek's little girl. I don't have the heart to tell her he was mine first."

"Well, he always was a ladies' man," she teased, her hand cupping her chin. "I guess his good looks roped you in too, hmm?"

"Well…." I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck. She had the exact same smirk as Tarek, my insides twisting on themselves as I remembered how many times he used it on me. I cleared my throat, fully intent on making an excuse to get up when Tarek's hold on my hip gently tightened.

"How was your day, Lia?" Tarek asked, nuzzling my shoulder.

"Busy as hell," she told him. "There was just me and one other, and the whole place was jivin'." I tilted my head to the side. "I was making so many drinks I think I might've accidentally given a couple customers the wrong ones, though they were very sweet about it."

"I've been there," he said, kissing exposed skin. "When there's not enough people it can get overwhelming."

"Mmmm," she hummed in response, looking at the time in the corner of her side of the screen. "Well, it's pretty late. I have another late shift tomorrow, even though I'd love to stay and chat with you, Lil 'Are."

"You should get your rest, Lia. Come visit sometime," he smiled, his chin on my shoulder. "Tell Alphus I love him."

"I will. It was nice meeting you, Mephistopheles." She gave me a small wave, told me to be good, and disconnected her end. Tarek closed the laptop, and kissed my neck.

I got up, and he got up too, starting breakfast. When I was sure his back was turned, and he wasn't gonna peek, I took out his ringbox, sighing to myself.

_When would be the right time to propose to him? Would he accept this ring? Have I...made the right choice?_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Counting in Romanian from One to Eight.
> 
> "Oh my Wonderful Mistress"
> 
> "Daddy"
> 
> "Daddy! I was a good boy!"
> 
> "Daddy Tarek"
> 
> "Good evening, dear"


End file.
